Life note valentine
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Goes with the story Life Note. Light Yagami was never one to truly celebrate Valentine's Day, until L became part of his life, now Light wants to give L everything but can the detective accept it? Sorry I know it's late.
1. Chapter 1

Light stretched as he sat up in his bed, he glanced at the clock on his wall.

"10:00, damn it" he said rising from his bed and gathering his clothes to dress for the day before opening the door. He found a folded piece of paper taped to the outside. he took it off carefully and read it

 _Dear Light,_

 _I apologize for not informing you in person, but I didn't want to disturb your sleep._

 _Your father called and left a message with Watari, he wanted you to know that due to unforeseen events, he needed help at work today._

 _As I was already awake and you haven't slept much in the past week, I offered to take your place._

 _I'm leaving Watari with you for the day for obvious reasons._

 _If you need me for anything, you can reach me through Watari, I will see you when I return._

 _Yours,'_

 _Ryuzaki_

 _P.S. I have also left you the last piece of red velvet cake as a show of gratitude for your patience and all you have done to show me what it means to be loved._

 _Thank you._

Light sighed heavily, refolding the note.

"You'd do that wouldn't you, today of all days." he grumbled closing his door and laid back down on his bed. L and Light had been together for three months, but it was enough for Light to know that L was his world.

He had given up everything for L, promised to end is reign as Kira in exchange for something he valued far more, L's heart. Light hadn't set out to fall in love with his rival, and it was his dream that made him realize that no matter what happened, he simply couldn't kill L. After having a dream in which L had been killed, Light woke to find that L was fine but curious as to what had happened.

 _L looked at Light curiously, "Are you aware that you talk in your sleep?" he asked._

 _"No I don't, I-"_

 _"Allow me to present the evidence." L pressed a button on his laptop._

 _"Ry_ uzaki, you c _an't- come back to me, please Ryuxaki, I never meant to-"L pressed the button again and the voice stopped._

 _"My question is, why were you calling only for me, and why were you so distraught doing so?"_

 _"it's nothing, it's just a dream." Light said but now realized the tears he had shed in the nightmare were real. He quickly wiped them away. L returned to his work._

 _"You're just going to let it go?" Light asked sitting up._

 _"yes, it's only a dream. I'm not concerned, these things happen."_

 _"It was you, you were gone and I-it hurt me beyond words."_

 _"I see, so in your dream, I died and you were upset?"_

 _"Devastated." Light replied._

 _"Interesting. so, in your dream, you cared for me?"_

 _"It's more than that, I mean, I care for you while I'm awake too. I really...like you, you're unique, brilliant, talented, beautiful."_

 _"that's unfortunate then, it would never work."_

 _"why do you say that, why is it unfortunate to feel this way?'_

 _"Many reasons, but I'll give you the main ones. first, you are a suspect in a murder case, second, I don't form attachments, I am nothing more than a living, breathing crime solving computer, I don't feel-"_

 _"You're not a computer Ryuzaki, you're a person and whoever taught you that is wrong. you're so much more, let me show you. stand up" L seemed to still be shocked by Light's words. He stood up silently. not bothering to look at Light._

 _"I'm going to try something, if you don't like it, we can stop." Light slowly pulled L closer and wrapped his arms around him._

 _"Are you okay with this?"_

 _"Yes,." L said after a few minutes, he rested his head on Light's shoulder._

L had asked Light directly the following morning and Light confessed after L gave him the choice to kill him or stop, offering Light his real name. Light embraced him and they had moved in together soon after. Today was meant to be special, Valentine's day was something that Light hadn't celebrated in the past with his girlfriends other than to give them flowers. L was different, he could build a life with Ryuzaki, they could be truly happy.

After several minutes, Light decided to head to the kitchen and was met by Watari.

"Good morning Light." The old man greeted from behind his newspaper.

"Morning," the younger man replied, opening the refrigerator and pulling out the juice carton.

"Did you sleep well?" Light poured the orange liquid into a glass before responding.

"for the most part. Did Love tell you when he'd be back?'

"I'm sorry, no. L has reasons for the things he does, i don't often question his methods and reasoning. why do you ask?"

"It's Valentine's Day, I wanted to do something special to celebrate with him."

"You have to understand, Lovell isn't the type of person to be affection on his own,you have to initiate it. You know that by now." Watari said turning the page of his newspaper.

"Yeah, I know, unless he doesn't feel well or he's exhausted he leaves the cuddling to me. I'm surprised he lets me near him at all."

"So am I" Watari muttered as if to prevent Light from hearing the comment. Light rolled his eyes. turning back to his drink.

"I saw that Light Yagami." Watari warned.

"He works too much, I don't understand why he-"

"You don't need to understand his ways, he's L, not many do. Your relationship with him is something he's never known before, he needs time to adjust to his new life.. You knew that when you approached him with this idea. He loves you but he also doesn't know how to deal with the love you give him."

"So he's afraid to be loved?"

"In a way. As you may get nervous in a new situation, so will he. Be patient, he told you the day we moved into this house that things were changing too fast, he responded to him correctly but remember that it wasn't that long ago." Light nodded.

"Do you think going to see him at work isn't a good idea then?"

"You could do that, just try to keep the visit as close to normal as possible, a little affection will go a long way Light, just don't overwhelm him. Baby steps."

"Thanks Watari, I think I know what to do for him now." Light finished his drink, grabbed his coat and left. Watari shook his head.

"For your sake Light, I hope you do."


	2. Chapter 2

Light arrived at the task force building and wiped the snow from his coat before entering. In his hands, he carried several bags, he made his way to through the hall. He hoped that L would be alright with his plan, Light had given a lot of thought to Watari's advice about giving only a small amount of affection. He decided to act according to L's reactions, allowing the detective to show him what he needed.

"Light, I didn't think we'd be seeing you here today." Chief Yagami called, pulling his son from his thoughts.

"I would've been here sooner but I-"

"Ryuzaki told me, you haven't been sleeping very well, that's why he offered to come in today. He's in the back room if you're looking for him." Light nodded.

"Thank you, do you need anything before I go back there?" the chief shook his head.

"Not right now, Ryuzaki took care of most of it. If you wanted to take the day off-"

"I think we'll stay, at least for a little while, we're usually here during the day anyway. If you need anything we'll be around."

"Are you sure?" his father asked.

"Yeah, like I said, we're here everyday anyway. Why should today be different?" Chief Yagami seemed surprised by his son's statement but said nothing more.

Light continued his journey until he came to the door which led into the room where L was. He knocked on the door.

"Ryuzaki, can I come in?" He called, he waited patiently for his reply. It took only seconds for the detective to open the door and allow Light to step inside.

"I'm a little surprised to see you here so early." L commented , returning to sofa.

"I couldn't let you just take my place all day, that's not fair to you, anyway, I missed you." Light said sitting down close to L and placing the bags on the table. "I heard you have most of the work done already, I'm impressed."

"Light, I owe you an apology." L said after a moment of silence.

"For what Ryzaki?"

"I may have had a slight ulterior motive for leaving the way I did." Light gave him a knowing smile.

"It's because you know about today. I talked to Watari before I left, he explained that it's hard for you to handle all of this at once, I can understand that." they sat in silence that felt to Light that it lasted forever.

"It's alright, I told you when I asked you to stay here that we could go as slow as you need to. Moving into the house together was a big step for both of us, it's an adjustment but if you've never felt like this before, sometimes it can get overwhelming. I don't want you to feel pressured."

"You wanted to honor the purpose of today, I walked away from you, I don't really know how to deal with these feelings. If I can be honest I am actually a little..afraid of our relationship. I've never had this experience before." Light reached out and pulled L into his arms.

"It's alright, I'd love to do something special with you for Valentine's day, but if you need some time, I'll wait. You tell me when you're ready."

"Thank you, for being so patient." L rested his head on Light's chest.

"You're worth waiting for Ryuzaki. You're incredible everything you've done for me, you changed my life for the better. I love you." To Light's surprise, L settled onto the sofa, leaning against Light, allowing the younger man to hold him closer.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, this isn't something I normally do, but I did want you to know that I acknowledge your efforts to so me affection, I don't show my feelings easily, it is Valentine's Day and I do love you. This is my attempt to show you that. Watari says that when you love someone, there are times that you should put them first. I need you to realize that I understand love through patience and small gestures. I don't need much Light. I've felt your love for me because of your interactions with me not only at home but here. I see that you need a little more, a hug now and then, not just when I'm not feeling well or if I'm very tired. I need to learn to compromise with you and at this point in my life, this is the level on which I feel slightly comfortable."

"Thank you Ryuzaki, this means a lot to me. You're slowly stepping out of your comfort zone just to show me you care. You know, when I came here today, I wanted to -"

"You were taking Watari's advice and giving me a normal day, I know. That's why I felt that now would be a good start, as a show of gratitude for trying so hard to do what is best for me."

"How could I not?" Light leaned in closer to L. "Since that day, when I told you everything, I gave my heart to you, you alone rule over it." He whispered. Light and L remained that way, enjoying the moment together. Light couldn't deny that holding L in his arms gave his heart wings. It wasn't until they heard a knock at the door that they parted.

"I'll get it." Light said with a sigh. L nodded

"Watari, is everything alright?" Light asked stepping aside to let the man in.

"Fine I suppose, I actually came to see if it was alright in here." Light sighed.

"You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, are you still worried about that?" Watari chuckled softly.

"No Light, I thought maybe he had done something to you, it was quiet and if Ryuzaki is pushed, he gets a bit defensive." Light smiled.

"Nothing like that happened. I think we're heading in the right direction now. It's still going to take some time, but it'll happen."

"Good, just keep in mind what I said would happen to you if I ever for any reason think you're trying something."

"I know, you'll kill me, you don't let me forget."

"No Light, I would completely destroy you, those were my words, be sure to use the right ones. Ryuzaki, are you alright?" Light rolled his eyes.

"Yes Watari, thank you."

"If you need anything at all, I'm just out here." The old man said, exiting the room. Light closed the door behind him.

"I almost forgot, I brought you something." He said picking up the bags, emptying them of their contents. L watched as Light pulled out chocolate covered strawberries and a small heart shaped cake." L smiled as he noticed the bag the treats had come from.

"Himura's." he said in awe.

"That's right, they're still your favorite right?"

"Yes, but I've heard it's the most popular sweet shop this time of year, with lines that-"

"Stretch around the block. I did some independent investigating and apparently those rumors are true. I had a bit of a tough time getting these, but I know how much you like it so I had to do whatever it took to make sure I got it. I hope it's not too much of a gesture for y-" L's arms were around him again.

"Thank you." L said as Light returned the hug.

"There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you, even if it means standing out in the cold for hours. You genuinely smiled, and to have you here in this moment, just like this, makes it all worth it. I love you."

"I love you too Light Yagami. Though I can't say I care for the events surrounding our meeting, I am happy that we did get to know each other."

"Me too, I do have one question for you though." Light said holding the detective close.

"What is your question?"

"Well, if you're okay with it, I'd still like to spend the day together so..Would you be my Valentine Ryuzaki?/'

"I can't refuse your request after you went through so much trouble to get me gifts from my favorite place. Yes Light, I would like that very much."

A'N I hope you've enjoyed this story and I apologize for finishing it so late. Thanks for reading.


End file.
